Porous metal panels are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,972 and 4,004,056, each assigned to the assignee of this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,360 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,163, each assigned to the assignee of this invention, describe methods of applying a thermal barrier coating on porous metal panels with a minimum deposit of coating material in the pores of the panel. A coated porous metal panel and method of making the same according to this invention are novel alternatives to the panels and methods described in the aforesaid United States patents and patent application.